creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ich bin Carmilla
centre|906x906px Hauptkommissar Jäger öffnete leise die Tür seines Büros und beobachtete die Miene seiner Assistentin, während diese zum x-ten Male die in Beweissicherungsbeutel gehüllten Seiten des Briefes betrachtete. Die lebhaften Augen der sonst so quirligen jungen Frau blickten bekümmert und ein gramvoller Zug lag um ihren Mund. Jäger fragte sich, wie lange Silke Bender wohl in diesem Beruf würde bestehen können. Die Kommissaranwärterin war intelligent, begeisterungsfähig, engagiert und mitfühlend. Wenn es ihr gelänge, sich die nötige Hornhaut auf ihrem Mitgefühl zuzulegen, ohne vorher an dem Leid, mit dem man in diesem Beruf so oft konfrontiert wurde, zu verzweifeln, würde sie eine tüchtige Kriminalbeamtin werden. Hoffentlich ohne dabei dem Zynismus anheimzufallen - wie so manche seiner Kollegen. Der Hauptkommissar verscheuchte den Gedanken, räusperte sich und fragte freundlich: »Und, Silke? Schon was herausbekommen über unsere Eistaucherin?« Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau: »Hallo Chef. Ja, eine ganze Menge. Traurige Geschichte, das Ganze«. Ihr Blick glitt noch einmal geistesabwesend über die Seiten des Abschiedsbriefes, während sie murmelte: »Eine sehr traurige Geschichte«. ''Ihr Vorgesetzter setzte sich in den Bürostuhl ihr gegenüber und schaute sie aufmunternd an: ''»Erzählen Sie! Was wissen wir schon alles?« Silke Bender sah auf ihre Notizen, ordnete kurz ihre Gedanken und begann: »Anne Calista Kirrm, 18 Jahre...« ''- ''»Calista?«, entfuhr es Jäger: »Da war wohl jemand ein großer Ally-McBeal-Fan.« ''Als er den fragenden Blick seiner Assistentin sah, setzte er schnell hinzu: ''»Entschuldigung, Silke, ich wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen. Eine Fernsehserie aus der Zeit um die Jahrtausendwende. Die Titelfigur wurde von Calista Flockhart gespielt, das ist alles. Bitte fahren Sie fort!« Die Kommissaranwärterin dachte kurz nach und begann dann von vorn: »Anne Calista Kirrm, 18 Jahre alt, ledig. Vollwaise seit ihrem siebten Lebensjahr. Die Mutter starb kurz vor Annes erstem Geburtstag an Anämie. Der Vater kam 2007 bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben. Ist frontal gegen einen Brückenpfeiler geprallt. Kein Fremdverschulden. Vermutlich am Steuer eingeschlafen. Die Kleine wurde in den folgenden Jahren von ihren Großeltern mütterlicherseits aufgezogen. '' ''2013 erlitt der Großvater einen Schlaganfall und stürzte die Kellertreppe hinunter. Er erlag einige Tage später im Krankenhaus seinen Verletzungen, unter anderem einem Milzriss, der aufgrund der sich überlagernden Symptome zu spät erkannt wurde. Danach verschlechterte sich anscheinend das Verhältnis der Großmutter zu ihrer Enkelin. Ich warte noch auf einige Unterlagen, aber die alte Dame gab dem Mädchen wohl die Schuld am Tod ihrer Tochter und ihres Mannes. Vor drei Jahren versuchte sie dann sich und ihrer Enkelin mithilfe von Schlaftabletten das Leben zu nehmen. Während sie bei sich selbst damit erfolgreich war, konnte Anne gerettet werden. '' ''Auf eigenen Wunsch hin und mit Einverständnis des Familiengerichts kam das Mädchen bis zum Erreichen der Volljährigkeit nicht zu einer Pflegefamilie, sondern auf ein Internat. Lehrer und Mitschüler schildern sie übereinstimmend als gute und freundliche, aber sehr introvertierte Schülerin, die anderen Menschen reserviert gegenübersteht, sich stark abkapselt und engere soziale Bindungen meidet«. Die Kommissaranwärterin hielt plötzlich inne. Besorgt registrierte Jäger, wie sich die Augen seiner Assistentin mit Tränen füllten. »Möchten Sie eine kurze Pause machen, Silke?«, fragte er vorsichtig: »Es ist wirklich eine sehr traurige Geschichte«. Entschlossen schluckte die junge Frau den Kloß, der ihr im Hals steckte, hinunter und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Kurz wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und fuhr fort: »Und sie wird noch trauriger, Chef. Anscheinend gab es da einen jungen Mann, zu dem sie nicht ganz so abweisend war. Michael Hansen«. Jäger horchte auf: »Sie hatte einen Freund?« Silke Bender nickte: »Offensichtlich. Dieser Mischa, von dem sie schreibt. Allerdings war es wohl eine eher platonische Freundschaft. Zumindest bis zu der Halbjahresparty vor drei Monaten«. ''-'' »Was ist passiert?«, fragte der Hauptkommissar, obwohl er es sich bereits denken konnte. »Michael Hansen war zwei Jahrgangsstufen über Anne Kirrm. Allerdings kein Internatsschüler, sondern aus dem Ort. Deshalb war er auch auf der Party, obwohl er schon letztes Jahr Abitur gemacht hat. Auf jeden Fall sind sich die beiden im Laufe des Abends näher gekommen und miteinander intim geworden. Und jetzt wird’s richtig schlimm. Der Junge, Mischa, ist während des gemeinsamen Verkehrs tot zusammengebrochen. Kreislaufkollaps«. ''Die Kommissaranwärterin unterbrach ihren Bericht, da sie die Frage ihres Gegenübers bereits erwartete: ''»Kreislaufkollaps? Bei einem Zwanzigjährigen? Wurde die Ursache ermittelt?« Die Antwort erfolgte prompt: »Ja. Die Autopsie ergab eine unerkannte erworbene Herzinsuffizienz und einen Blutalkoholspiegel von 1,2 Promille. Zudem wurde eine wirksame Dosis MDMA festgestellt«. Der Ältere nickte: »Ecstasy und Alkohol. Klingt einleuchtend. Vermutlich hat er die Warnzeichen gar nicht wahrgenommen. Aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, was das arme Mädchen dabei empfunden haben muss. Diese ganzen Tragödien - und dann stirbt ihr erster Freund auch noch ausgerechnet beim ersten Sex«. '' Silke Bender zog ein Taschentuch hervor und schnäuzte sich ausgiebig, bevor sie erwiderte: ''»Wissen Sie, was das Schlimmste dabei ist, Chef? Wenn ich nicht völlig falsch liege, handelte es sich nicht bloß um eine Schulhofromanze. Ich glaube, dass sie Michael Hansen wirklich geliebt hat«. Jägers Blick verriet deutliche Erschütterung:'' »Wie kommen Sie darauf, Silke?« Die junge Frau schien um die richtigen Worte zu ringen: »Es ist die Art, wie sie von ihm schreibt. Wenn sie über ihre Eltern oder ihre Großeltern berichtet, klingt das sehr sachlich, fast schon distanziert. Immer nur 3. Person. Und sie sagt kein einziges Mal Papa oder Oma oder so was. Aber Michael Hansen spricht sie direkt an. In der 2. Person. Und sie nennt ihn immer nur Mischa. Übrigens scheint sie die Einzige zu sein, die ihn so nannte. Normalerweise wurde er „Michi“ und „Mike“ gerufen«.'' Der Kriminalbeamte schüttelte resigniert den Kopf:'' »Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ein so junger Mensch all das erleben musste… Kein Wunder, dass sie suizidal geworden ist. Hat sie wenigstens psychologische Hilfe erhalten?« Seine Kollegin nickte. »Ja. Zumindest was die letzten beiden Todesfälle anbetrifft. Bei denen davor habe ich noch nichts rausbekommen«'', ergänzte sie fast schon schuldbewusst. Beschwichtigend erwiderte Jäger: »Seien Sie nicht zu streng mit sich! Sie haben hervorragende Arbeit geleistet«. ''Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der Kommissaranwärterin. ''»Danke«, entgegnete sie leise. Ihr Vorgesetzter ließ den kurzen, intimen Augenblick so lange wie möglich wirken, dann kehrte er zu dem Brief zurück, den er selbst bislang nur überflogen hatte. »Was ist mit den beiden Namen am Anfang des Briefes? Carmilla und... Ro-gü?« ''-'' »Es wird englisch ausgesprochen: Roag«, korrigierte ihn seine Kollegin: »Eine Figur aus dem Marvel-Universum. Kennen Sie die X-Men-Filme?« ''-'' »Hab davon gehört«, grummelte'' der Hauptkommissar: ''»Und?« Jäger mochte keine Science Fiction. Er sah sich am liebsten britische Comedy und Krimis an. Silke Bender erläuterte: »Rogue ist eine Mutantin, die die Kräfte anderer adaptieren kann, wenn sie diese berührt, wodurch diese allerdings so sehr geschwächt werden, dass es zu ihrem Tod führen kann. Deswegen hält sie sich von anderen Personen fern und vermeidet Körperkontakt. Anscheinend identifiziert sich Anne teilweise mit dieser Figur. Sie hält sich für eine Art Energievampir und glaubt, für den Tod all dieser Menschen verantwortlich zu sein. „Carmilla“ ist die Erzählung eines irischen Schriftstellers«. ''Der Kriminalbeamte nickte: ''»Ja, da klingelt was bei mir. Sheridan Le Fanu. Eine Gothic Novel über einen weiblichen Vampir, nicht wahr?« Die junge Frau pflichtete ihm bei:'' »Carmilla Karnstein, ja. Unglücklicherweise ist'' Anne Calista Kirrm'' ein nahezu perfektes Anagramm von Carmilla Karnstein. Irgendwie kann ich es fast nachvollziehen. Ich meine… die Mutter stirbt an Anämie, der Großvater durch innere Blutungen, der Vater an Erschöpfung - indirekt… wenn man die Grundprämisse erst einmal akzeptiert, dann klingt das alles erschreckend plausibel«. ''-'' »Halten wir uns an die Fakten, Silke«'', mahnte Jäger. »Das tue ich, Chef. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich verstehen kann, wieso sie glaubt, daran schuld zu sein. Sie ist nun mal der verbindende Faktor bei einer ungewöhnlichen Häufung von Todesfällen«, rechtfertigte sich die Kommissaranwärterin. »Naja, so gesehen haben Sie natürlich nicht Unrecht«, gab ihr Vorgesetzter zu. »Ich frage mich allerdings immer noch, warum sie das getan hat«, überlegte Silke Bender weiter: »Ich meine... warum '''so'? Es gibt wirklich schönere Todesarten als Ertrinken. Und dann noch im Winter. Können Sie Sich vorstellen, wie viel Überwindung es gekostet haben muss, bei diesen Temperaturen ins Wasser zu gehen? Nackt? Wissen Sie, wie sich das anfühlt? Es ist schrecklich. Es sticht wie tausend Nadeln. Wie sehr muss man sich selbst hassen, um sich das anzutun?«'' Nachdenklich runzelte der Angesprochene die Stirn:'' »Möglicherweise kann ich da weiterhelfen. Kennen Sie den Film „Blut für Dracula“ mit Christopher Lee?« Die Antwort verriet etwas von der sonst üblichen Lebendigkeit der jungen Frau: ''»Christopher Lee? Der im Herrn der Ringe den Saruman gespielt hat?« ''Jäger nickte leicht deprimiert, wie so oft, wenn ihm die Kluft von drei Jahrzehnten zwischen ihm und seiner Assistentin bewusst wurde: ''»Wenn Sie das sagen, Silke, dann wird das wohl so sein«. ''Dann begann er zu erklären. ''»Wie Sie bestimmt wissen, kann man Vampire auf unterschiedliche Weise umbringen. Am erfolgversprechendsten gelten das Enthaupten und das Durchbohren des Herzens mit einem Holzpfahl; beides Praktiken, die beim Freitod relativ schwierig zu bewerkstelligen sind. In besagtem Film kommt eine weniger bekannte Methode zum Einsatz: angeblich können Vampire keine klaren, fließenden Gewässer durchqueren; und Dracula versinkt am Ende des Films im Schlossgraben. Vielleicht kannte Anne Kirrm diese Überlieferung ja?« ''- ''»Ja, vielleicht«, stimmte die Kommissaranwärterin zu. »Was haben die Ärzte eigentlich gesagt, wie’s ihr geht?«, wechselte sie unvermittelt das Thema. »Was haben die Ärzte gesagt, wie’s ihr geht?«, wiederholte der Befragte:'' »Nun, sie gehen davon aus, dass sich Fräulein Kirrm wieder vollständig erholen wird und keine Folgeschäden zurückbleiben«. Die junge Frau war überrascht: »Obwohl sie so lange im Wasser gelegen hat?« ''- »Offensichtlich...«, berichtete der Hauptkommissar, »...hat die Kälte ihre Körperfunktionen derart verlangsamt, dass trotz der Sauerstoffunterversorgung keine Hirnschäden aufgetreten sind. Ganz schön ironisch - was ihr das Leben gerettet hat, hätte ihren Schutzengel um ein Haar umgebracht«. ''Silke Bender runzelte die Stirn: »Inwiefern?« -'' »Naja...«, fuhr Jäger fort, »...dem jungen Mann, der sie aus dem Wasser gezogen und wiederbelebt hat, ist auf dem Transport ins Krankenhaus der Kreislauf kollabiert. Zum Glück waren die Rettungssanitäter ja dabei und haben ihn sofort versorgt. Die Ärztin in der Notaufnahme meinte, während er sie an Land gebracht und Mund-zu-Mund-beatmet hat, war er wahrscheinlich so mit Adrenalin vollgepumpt, dass er die Kälte gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hat. Aber sobald er wieder etwas mehr zur Ruhe gekommen war, hat er einen Kälteschock erlitten«. Nachdenklich betrachtete die Kriminalbeamtin den Abschiedsbrief in ihren Händen: »Wenn man das so hört, könnte man glatt meinen, dass an ihrer Story doch was dran ist. Die Ärzte haben ihr doch hoffentlich nichts davon erzählt?« ''Ihr Vorgesetzter schüttelte den Kopf: »Nicht dass ich wüsste. Und solange sie weiter akut suizidgefährdet ist, wird das wohl auch keiner tun. Ich vermute, die junge Dame wird ohnehin erst mal einige Wochen oder Monate auf der geschützten Station verbringen«. Der Blick der jungen Frau ruhte weiter auf den Seiten vor sich: »Verstehe«.'' Es entstand eine längere Pause, während der die beiden Ermittler ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Dann ergriff der Ältere erneut das Wort:'' »Eine Frage, Silke. Was ist das Letzte, von dem sie in ihrem Abschiedsbrief berichtet?« Die Angesprochene sah ihn irritiert an: »Als letztes schreibt sie über Michael Hansens Beerdigung. Danach wiederholt sie im Grunde nur nochmal ihre Selbstanklage vom Anfang. Warum fragen Sie, Chef?« Jäger antwortete nicht sofort. Mehr zu sich selbst murmelte er: »Ist es möglich, dass sie es nicht gewusst hat?«'' Silke Bender horchte auf:'' »Dass sie was nicht gewusst hat?« Ihr Vorgesetzter machte eine abwiegelnde Geste: »Nicht so wichtig«''. -'' »Dass sie WAS nicht gewusst hat?«, wiederholte seine Assistentin scharf. Ein Blick in das entschlossene Gesicht der jungen Frau verriet Jäger, dass er bereits zu viel preisgegeben hatte, um sie jetzt noch schonen zu können. Resigniert sagte er: ''»Dass sie schwanger war«. ''Silke Bender blieb vor Entsetzen der Mund offenstehen: »Sie war was?«'', flüsterte sie gequält. »Anne Kirrm war schwanger«, erklärte Hauptkommissar Jäger bedrückt: »Im dritten Monat. Allerdings konnten die Ärzte bei dem Fötus keine Lebenszeichen mehr feststellen. Deshalb haben sie einen künstlichen Abortus durchgeführt.« by Horrorcocktail Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror Kategorie:Romantischer Horror Kategorie:Pasta des Monats